1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device employing the strobe effect of television signals to create an endless variety of images each time said device is rotated in front of television pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices produced images by viewing rotating colored objects or discs in tubes with mirrors or by simply looking through tubes at any scene which was then broken into kaleidescopic images by use of mirrors or prisms. However, in researching this application, no prior devices have been found which create images by combining TV strobe signals with the movement of loose objects or other light obstructing devices.